


Shake It Up

by Demenior, neinlives



Series: Cuddle House [8]
Category: Animorphs - Katherine A. Applegate
Genre: Cousin Incest, F/F, F/M, Morning Sex, Multi, Threesome, it's explicit but really adorable i'm not kidding, technically legal incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 18:11:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/870474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demenior/pseuds/Demenior, https://archiveofourown.org/users/neinlives/pseuds/neinlives
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jake laughed behind her, tracing his fingers over her skin and between Rachel’s warm fingers, “Skip routine for a day. Rachel slept through her run and Marco’s first in the shower,” he kissed her shoulder, “stay in bed with us.”<br/>Rachel’s slim fingers were creeping up under Cassie’s shirt, though she was waiting for Cassie’s reply.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shake It Up

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to sex with Demenior—no wait not like that—a _sexy story_ with Demenior. 
> 
> In which people talk a lot before, during and after sex and they switch around a lot and there’s lots of foreplay cause foreplay is the fun part. 
> 
> This is fairly explicit, so if you are sensitive to things like genitals, consensual incest or have parental units (or small children) nearby, do not read! 
> 
> If none of the above apply to you, then please enjoy ~~in your pants~~ this PWP!

Dawn was Cassie’s usual wake-up call, but this morning it was Jake’s sleep-addled hands fumbling to get under her blanket. He couldn’t be considered awake, and his hands were cold, but she still lifted the edge from where she’d tucked it under herself in the night and Jake immediately wrapped his arms around her waist, pressing his face into her shoulder and sighed contently before settling back into sleep.

Marco and Jake always kicked off their blankets in their sleep because Marco slept best when he was wrapped around Jake, and between them they generated too much heat. There was a bit of a chill in the air and Cassie sat up slowly, despite Jake’s pathetic groan, to grab a corner of a wayward blanket and pull it up to cover Marco. Marco let out a soft _hum_ in his sleep and Cassie settled back down and let Jake nuzzle closer.

Rachel was sleeping peacefully on Cassie’s other side, cocooned in her blanket with just her soft face and a mess of blonde hair sticking out. She looked gorgeous and Cassie resisted the urge to hold her hand for fear of disturbing her.

It wasn’t often all four of them slept in the same bed—not that the beds weren’t big enough but that all four of them usually tossed and turned and disturbed one another. Including stealing blankets, but they’d mostly worked that out. It was nice to feel surrounded by people she loved, and who loved her. Cassie should have gotten up; she could have started making breakfast or enjoyed watching the sun rise.

Instead Cassie closed her eyes and focused on the feel of Jake’s steady heartbeat and let herself sleep in.

 

She woke up to Jake and Rachel’s hands on her stomach where her shirt had ridden up. Rachel’s eyes were open, mascara smudged underneath, and she was smiling as she whispered,

“Morning, beautiful.”

Jake pressed a kiss to the back of Cassie’s neck. It tickled and Cassie laughed.

“Good morning,” she tried to turn, to see Jake’s face, but he gripped her tight by the hips and held her in place. Rachel leaned in and kissed her.

Cassie scrunched her nose as Rachel pulled away, “I haven’t even brushed my teeth yet.”

Jake laughed behind her, tracing his fingers over her skin and between Rachel’s warm fingers, “Skip routine for a day. Rachel slept through her run and Marco’s first in the shower,” he kissed her shoulder, “stay in bed with us.”

Rachel’s slim fingers were creeping up under Cassie’s shirt, though she was waiting for Cassie’s reply.

Cassie reached out, winding her fingers into the fabric of Rachel’s slip, “How could I say no?” she said.

Rachel kissed her again, Cassie pulling her closer, and she felt Jake reach out to pull Rachel in by the thigh. Cassie kissed Rachel like she always did—like she never wanted to stop. Rachel was patient with her, but demanding in a way that made Cassie’s skin tingle. Rachel rolled her thumbs over Cassie’s nipples, laughing into Cassie’s gasp.

“I love how curvy you are,” Rachel said. Jake hummed an agreement. One of his large hands slipped down between Cassie’s legs and he let out a short breath as he ground his hips against hers.

Rachel sucked on the exposed skin of her neck while Cassie twisted to kiss Jake. The angle made it messy until Jake got a hand under himself to lean over her. He kissed softer than Rachel, and often Cassie was happy to hold and kiss him for hours. She loved the width of his shoulders and how he could wrap around her, but right now all she could focus on was his tongue in her mouth, Rachel’s teeth on her skin and fingernails on her breasts, and Jake’s warm hand providing _not enough_ pressure where she needed it.

Rachel’s hands moved away abruptly and Cassie opened her eyes to see what was wrong. Rachel grabbed a fist of Jake’s hair, pulling him away to give him a searing kiss. Cassie wasn’t as visual, as say Marco—who loved watching Jake kiss—but the emotions in both of their eyes when they pulled apart sent a line of electricity straight to her groin.

“Shirt off, Cas,” Jake grinned, mirroring Rachel’s smile.

Cassie smiled mischievously, twisting away from their hands, “Make me.”

Jake and Rachel glanced at one another, and their smiles went from sincere to dangerous in an instant. Without a word they grabbed Cassie’s wrists as she flailed, laughing, and tried to get away. They pulled her up into a sitting position, Rachel slipping in behind her like she always belonged there, and holding Cassie’s arms outstretched so that Jake could pull her nightshirt off. He was careful pulling the collar over her head, and then flung the shirt aside and helped Rachel pin Cassie’s arms behind her back. Jake pushed between Cassie’s legs, pushing her back into Rachel just enough that she was leaning and started kissing his way up her stomach. He made sure to suck at the sensitive spot between her breasts and Cassie arched up into his mouth. Rachel was pressing warm kisses to Cassie’s cheek and stealing some fiercer kisses between gasps.

Jake was taking his time sucking what was _definitely_ going to be a dark hickey on the inside of one breast; Rachel had freed one of Cassie’s arms so that she could play with the other.

“J-Jake,” Cassie stammered, and Jake paused immediately to look up at her, “would—do you mind?”

Jake’s face lit up and he leaned up to kiss her, “Anything. Whatever you want.”

He pressed his forehead against hers, breath warm on her face. She loved the musky scent of him and how it mingled with Rachel’s flowery smell.

“I love you,” Jake murmured and kissed her lightly on the lips.

“Show her what you got,” Rachel grinned, “then I get to have a go.”

Jake laughed, “Wait your turn!”

Rachel preoccupied Cassie with kisses and soft pinches while Jake shimmied off her pants and underwear. Cassie went limp, tangling her fingers in Rachel’s long hair while Jake spread her legs and put his mouth to work. His tongue was warm and soft and Cassie melted back into Rachel’s embrace after only a few minutes. It was exciting being the only naked person in the room, though both Rachel and Jake could only be considered half-dressed.

Rachel broke a kiss to hook her chin over Cassie’s shoulder and watch Jake for a while, “I think you’ve gotten better at this,” she said.

Jake didn’t respond but instead started using his fingers as well. Cassie suddenly shouted in shock, so Rachel took that as a response.

“Or maybe,” she continued with a kiss to Cassie’s warm pulse, “ _you_ just need to work on your endurance. Join us more often, Cassie.”

Cassie laughed between breathless moans, “You’re all insatiable—if you had it your way we’d never get anything done.”

“This is much more fun,” Rachel kissed her again and gave her a friendly pinch on the side that caused Cassie to jump. Jake paused long enough to give Rachel a rather disapproving glare before resuming making Cassie writhe.

“Wait, wait,” Cassie said, causing Jake to sit back, “this angle is hard,” she said to Rachel, “come here and kiss me.”

“I’ve got a better idea,” Jake grinned, and wiped his face with the back of his hand, “but first we’ve gotta warm Rachel up too.”

Rachel was obviously riled up, fresh from a good sleep, and looked ready to make Jake fight to contain her. Cassie wanted things to run smoothly and instead got her hands around Rachel’s sensitive breasts and kissed her before she could issue a challenge. She pulled away as soon as she felt Rachel relax into her touch. Rachel looked a little dumbstruck and pressed her face into Cassie’s neck, as if she was embarrassed at how easily the fight could be pulled out of her.

“You’re going to have to take this off,” Cassie ran her fingertips down Rachel’s silky slip.

“I could rip it off,” Jake offered unhelpfully.

Rachel laughed, “Touch this and die.”

Rachel made a show of undressing, getting up on her knees to rotate her hips as she lifted the slip up her body. It got stuck in her long hair and she and Cassie both burst out laughing. Jake took the moment the distraction gave him to kick his shorts off and tossed them to the floor. Rachel gently set the slip just off the edge of the bed.

“Who’s first?” Rachel announced, holding her arms out to display herself. Cassie’s heart skipped at beat at how beautiful her best friend was.

Jake’s warm hand wrapped around Cassie’s ankle and she turned to face him. He moved up to kiss her, cupping a hand on her cheek and leaning in so that she had to lay down while he covered her with his body.

“Take a breather,” Jake whispered, and winked, “have a little fun with yourself while I get Rachel started.”

Rachel scoffed behind them, “I’ve changed my mind—Jake go have some of your own fun. I want Cassie.”

Jake’s head snapped up so that he could stare at her, “Aw Rach, why?”

“I was just reminded that Cassie never told me to go play with my dolls by myself,” Rachel replied, “she _always_ wanted to play with me.”

Jake groaned, but obediently rolled off Cassie, though his hand stayed on her stomach, “Rachel I _always_ want to play with you. Besides, we were _kids_.”

“I’m petty,” Rachel shrugged, and gave Cassie’s hand a tug, “now go play with _yourself_ , Jacob.”

 

Rachel thrived on being the center of attention. She kicked the remaining blankets around them out of the way and pulled Cassie down on top of her. Cassie focused on kissing Rachel, touching her body and feeling Rachel’s long legs wrap around hers. She was aware Jake was watching, was _enjoying_ watching because the boys loved watching her and Rachel kiss for some reason, and it made her nervous. Rachel was good at putting on a show, and she was grabbing Cassie around the hips to push their breasts together and grinning as they kissed. Cassie felt sluggish and like she wasn’t exciting—especially next to Rachel.

“Focus on me,” Rachel whispered, “forget Jake. It’s just you and me right now.”

Rachel pulled Cassie’s hand to her face so she could kiss Cassie’s palm.

“Like our sleepovers,” Cassie laughed, more timid than excited.

Rachel smiled, “Exactly! Just like our sleepovers. Except you can be as loud as you want now.”

Cassie let herself sink into Rachel’s embrace, feel the warm, sturdy body underneath hers and stroked her fingers down Rachel’s curves.

“Just like our sleepovers,” Cassie repeated, winking. She moved down Rachel’s body, kissing her neck and mouthing at her breasts. Rachel was especially sensitive here, and Cassie took her time with her tongue and her fingers. She was always afraid of being too rough with her lovers, or hurting them, but Rachel liked it when Cassie pinched her or gave a little twist and especially when she used her teeth. Rachel threw her head back and moaned loudly. It might have been emphasized for show but Jake still let out a similar sound beside them.

Cassie slid her fingers down, cupping Rachel between her legs.

“So apparently I have to get you warmed up,” she said.

“Oh believe me,” Rachel said, wet and breathless, “you’re doing a great job.”

While Rachel loved having people watch her and fawn over her, Cassie preferred being the one in motion. She liked caring for people, she wanted to make her lovers happy. And she was very good at knowing how.

Plus she’d picked up a few tips from Jake and Marco. Her boys had talented tongues.

 

Cassie only stopped when Rachel tugged at her hair and started moving into a sitting position.

“So where does your plan put you—top or bottom?” Rachel asked Jake.

Both she and Jake were brightly flushed—they both had a full-body glow during lovemaking. Cassie had noticed the flush in Rachel, the one that she proudly caused. She’d forgotten to pay attention to Jake, but he’d kept up with them.

“Bottom,” Jake grinned, “I comfortably fit two sexy ladies.”

Cassie grinned and ducked her head.

“What, it’s true!” Jake said.

“No, no,” Cassie shook her head, “I was just thinking how lucky I am. Rachel was always the prettiest girl I ever knew and then when she introduced us I thought you were the most handsome boy I’d ever met,” and if it were possible Jake flushed an even brighter red, “and now here I am. With both of you, and I’m just so happy and you’re both so beautiful and handsome and I get to be part of this.”

“Because you’re fucking gorgeous,” Rachel said immediately, “I know we don’t seem it but we’re very selective on who we bang. Good looking people only.”

Jake was always awful with expressing his feelings and he moved close enough so that he could focus more on Cassie and try and ignore Rachel’s amused expression.

“Cassie right when I met you I knew you were someone I wanted to spend my life with—you’ve always been so beautiful and Rachel’s right, now you’re fucking gorgeous.”

He pulled her into a kiss, rolling onto his back so that she was on top of him.

Jake kissed her like it was their first kiss, every time. Like they were desperate and so elated Cassie thought she might die if she lost him. It made Cassie’s toes curl and her body sing.

Cassie pulled away quickly, reaching behind herself to drag her fingers along Jake’s erection in a slow glide. He closed his eyes and gasped loudly.

He was already hard, but Cassie felt a little bad about ignoring him in favor of Rachel thus far, and she loved taking Jake apart. She moved down his body, letting her breasts brush down his chest, and settled herself between his thighs.

Blowjobs had always felt awkward at first, and Cassie was always worried she was doing something wrong or wasn’t good enough, but she had more than enough helpful tips from Marco and Rachel that she had a pretty good grasp on what she needed to do to drive Jake wild.

That, and, she’d had plenty of practice with Jake.

She ran her tongue base to tip before sucking him into her mouth and pumping with her fist. Jake jerked, but she could feel him trying to hold still for her. Cassie ran her other hand up the inside of his thigh to trace at the groove between his hip and his groin.

“So you two _have_ been practicing,” Rachel commented. She was leaning back on her elbow and watching. She ran her tongue over her lips as she glanced from Cassie to Jake, who was moaning Cassie’s name loudly. Rachel tucked a wayward strand of blonde hair behind her head before moving down to join Cassie.

“How’s this?” she asked before nudging Cassie aside and repeating Cassie’s bottom to top lick. Jake swore loudly. Rachel winked at Cassie.

“Let’s wreck him,” she said.

They worked in tandem, maneuvering to tease Jake and to avoid bumping heads. They sucked and licked and pressed kisses or scraped their teeth on his thighs, his hard cock and the grooves of his hips. Cassie only stopped to kiss Rachel once, twice… and a few more times.

“Okay, okay,” Jake gasped, “stop, please, that’s enough. I’m not going to make it.”

Rachel pulled off Jake with a wet _pop_ , purposely going slow.

“Rock paper scissors— winner picks mouth or dick,” Rachel said. She and Cassie formed fists and counted off quickly.

“Dammit I hate paper!” Rachel muttered, “it makes no sense that it can beat a rock!”

Cassie kissed her, “Grab me a condom? You can have Jake’s tongue.”

“It’s like you love me or something,” Rachel laughed as she rolled to the nightstand. She had to dig in the drawer for a moment—they were running low apparently—and tossed one and a packet of lube to Cassie.

“Let’s go ladies, I don’t want to wait all day,” Jake said. His bangs were sticking to his brow and his pupils were dilated with lust.

She slid the condom onto him easily, and got a few extra pumps in while she spread the lube. It wasn’t entirely sexy but Jake still rocked his hips, thrusting into her hand, “C’mon Cassie,” he moaned, “I wanna feel you.”

Every time they made love she thought he might not fit, that maybe it should hurt, but she took her time. Watched Jake’s eyes focused on hers, his large hands steadying on her hips. She took a steadying breath before lowering herself onto him. Cassie loved the feeling of Jake filling her up, of the two of them joining at their most intimate point. In a way it reminded her of morphing, the feel of something that felt like it should hurt, but came with such exhilaration that she wanted to try it again and again.

Only when he was completely inside of her did she let her breath out.

“You okay?” Jake asked. Cassie nodded.

Jake ran his hands down her thighs then reached for Rachel, “Get over here,” he said.

She settled with her knees on either side of his face and reached out to grab Cassie and kiss her as Jake pulled her down to pleasure her.

Cassie moved, savoring the pressure of Jake inside of her and the pressure of Rachel’s lips on hers. Rachel put a hand on top of Cassie’s, braced on Jake’s stomach, and fingered at Jake’s nipples with the other.

They could both feel Jake’s reaction, as he arched his back and his breathing pattern changed. Cassie moved a little faster, to spur him on. She could see Jake’s fingers dig into Rachel’s thighs, feel him brace his feet against the mattress to thrust against her. She tried to move steady and match his erratic rhythm. That was tiring, even though the burn in her thighs was wonderful, and instead found the movements that made Jake writhe.  

 

Rachel was losing focus, breathing erratically and moaning into Cassie’s mouth. They were soft, little sounds that she was trying to hold back. Rachel reached out to steady herself with a hand on Cassie’s shoulder, fingers digging in, as Jake drove his tongue deeper into her with sloppy wet sounds that Cassie could hear. Jake’s knuckles were white on Rachel’s thighs and his thrusts into Cassie were completely irregular. Cassie continued fondling Rachel’s breasts, watching her best friend tense as she and Jake pushed Rachel closer and closer to the edge.

Cassie had found the right angle that was driving a warm buzz up her stomach and tingling in her limbs. Some of the sounds in the air, the long sighs and gasps of pleasure, were actually from herself.

They moved and kissed and moaned until Cassie’s toes were curling in pleasure and she didn’t think she could handle much more. Rachel was flushed so red and pink she was glowing and she was loud, throwing her head back and tossing her beautiful golden hair when she came. She took a few moments to breathe, clutching the headboard behind her and panting, before she slid off Jake and melted into a boneless pile beside her cousin. Jake was panting just as hard, though he grinned when Rachel tipped his chin up to kiss him for the taste of herself on his lips.

Cassie gave herself a moment to rest, felt Jake’s hand find hers on his stomach and he slid his fingers between hers while kissing Rachel. There was a burning need in Cassie now, though, and she started rocking herself on Jake to bring his attention back to herself. Rachel stretched out to watch as Jake maneuvered to sit up so he could kiss her, getting onto his knees in the process.

He gripped her under the thighs with his big hands and lifted her to meet his slow, rolling thrusts as they kissed. Cassie gasped into his mouth, ran her lips down his neck and pressed her face into his shoulder. He was breathing heavy, but slow, whispering intelligible words into her skin and hair.

“Can you keep that up all morning?” Rachel asked, her voice rough from shouting.

Jake didn’t respond but he held Cassie up higher and twisted to drop Cassie into Rachel’s lap. Rachel immediately wrapped her arms around Cassie’s waist as Jake lowered himself onto her and pushed himself back inside in a smooth, easy glide.

Their pace changed, Jake snapping his hips hard and pushing Cassie back into Rachel with every thrust, both of them panting. Cassie had to cling to his shoulders to hold on, while Rachel sucked a spot into her neck and laughed as their sweaty skin moved against one another.

Jake changed the angle of his motions unexpectedly, hitting a spot inside of her that had Cassie shouting. Rachel was teasing her breasts just enough to drive Cassie out of her mind. She couldn’t do anything except beg for more, and cling to her lovers like they were her lifelines.

“Cassie let go,” Jake was whispering.

“C’mon girl,” Rachel cooed, “come for us.”

Jake kissed, and started sucking on her neck as Rachel bit into her shoulder and the dual sensation moved like a shot through her body and she dug red lines down Jake’s back as she came.

Cassie gasped for air, feeling shaky and weak suddenly. Jake continued sucking on her neck as Rachel pulled back to rub their cheeks together.

“You good?” she whispered.

“Yeah,” Cassie said, absolutely breathless, “I am _so_ good.”

She kissed Rachel again and pulled away to grip at Jake’s hair. He let out a soft moan as she did so and lifted himself up to look her in the eyes.

“I’m good,” Cassie said again, “thank you.”

Jake kissed her gently before sitting up on his knees. He pulled her in, using her hips as leverage. He’d been so good, waiting for her to recover before taking care of himself.

Jake moved quickly now, almost on the edge himself, and while she felt a little sore now, Cassie relished the feeling of Jake moving inside her and could feel her body stirring through its temporary exhaustion. Jake came quickly, pulling out of her and taking care of the condom before he curled up on Cassie’s other side, pressing her closer against Rachel, and threw an arm over them both.

“Good?” Rachel asked.

“Mmm,” he said.

Cassie laughed and kissed him, “Thank you.”

Jake nuzzled his face into her collarbone, “Now it’s time for a nap.”

Cassie almost jumped as Rachel’s long fingers slipped between her legs, but she let herself relax as Rachel started working on the buzz that Jake had nearly reignited. She leaned back and let out a soft sigh that had Jake lift his head to observe what they were doing.

“I hate your refractory period,” he muttered.

“I think you mean ‘lack of’,” Rachel grinned.

Cassie ran her fingers through both of their hair, gaining their undivided attention, “How about we make use of this? How many orgasms can each of you cause?”

“I see no downside,” Rachel said, twisting her fingers so that Cassie gasped loudly.

Jake frowned, “Only because you have a head start.”

“And I get orgasms,” Rachel replied, spreading her legs, “now get busy.”

Cassie kissed Jake, “Once you’re good to go again we’ll switch positions.”

“How could I say no?” Jake chuckled, pushing himself up to move over to Rachel, “besides, I think I have an advantage.”

“You do?” Rachel said.

Jake winked at her, “You can’t resist my tongue.”

“Oh really Ja _cob_!” Jake pushed Rachel’s legs over his shoulders and got to work with a long lick of his tongue that had Rachel swearing.

 

Just then the door opened and Marco walked in, dressed in fresh clothes and a towel around his shoulders for his still-damp hair. 

“So I take my time in the shower, expecting breakfast to have been finished or at least _started_ by the unemployed in this house and I get out and what do I smell? Noth- _holy shit_!”

The three of them stopped immediately, feeling almost embarrassed about getting caught. Jake took Rachel off guard with a deep swipe of his tongue and she nearly kicked him.

“Have you _seriously_ been getting funky this whole time? And no one bothered to invite me? I _love_ morning sex!” Marco shouted.

“Snooze you lo—,” Rachel paused, “actually, in this case, you snooze you get laid.”

“You’re all the worst,” Marco said, and pointed an accusatory finger at Cassie, “and you’re the worst of the worst!”

“Me?” Cassie feigned innocence. Rachel crooked her fingers and Cassie struggled not to lose herself to the feeling.

Marco crossed his arms, “Yes you, because I know for a _fact_ that you started this because for whatever reason your innocent farm girl routine actually works and these two sex-fiends can’t keep their hands off you.”

“Guilty,” Jake and Rachel said at the same time.

“I won’t get upset,” Marco shrugged, “I’ll just get even. Since you haven’t started breakfast yet that means the table is fair game.”

“What?” Jake asked.

“I’m going to bang Ax-man and Tobias on the kitchen table to teach you a lesson,” Marco announced.

“ _What_?” Jake repeated.

“Well if you had just gotten up to make breakfast, or _invited_ me to the naked human party then none of this would have happened.”

Rachel growled, “Don’t you dare.”

Marco winked, “You’ll have to stop me, and you look a little busy right now.”

He closed the door and they could hear him walk away.

“He won’t actually do that,” Rachel said, “that’s disgusting. We _eat_ there.”

“First one to orgasm has to go find out,” Jake grinned, and then pressed his mouth to her skin. Rachel swore even as she pressed her head back into the pillow behind her, obviously enjoying herself.

Cassie curled herself towards Rachel, rocking against her best friends fingers and savoring the warm feeling of being well-fucked and surrounded by people who loved her.

She also decided she wouldn’t tell anyone about what she and Marco had been up to in the kitchen last week.


End file.
